


Heart Of The Team:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Crying, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sobbing, Surgery, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve pours out his feelings to Danny, Does something happen?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Heart Of The Team:

*Summary: Steve pours out his feelings to Danny, Does something happen?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was so scared of the whole ordeal, He came close of losing his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, It shook him to the core, as he thought about the ordeal, He & his ohana had went through, The Former Seal was definitely afraid of being alone, But he is scared of losing the most important person in his life.

 

He was back at the hospital after the hotel raid, He was so tired, & pissed off, that he couldn't find any leads on why the suspect wanted to kill Danny, He just thought seeing the blond would make him feel better, He was right, It did, as soon as he stepped foot in the room, & saw that Danny was in a peaceful, & relaxed state. Danny woke up, & smiled at his friend, "Hey there, Babe", That simple greeting undid him, & he went straight to his bedside, & let his emotions out.

 

He had a crush on the blond for such a long time, & he decided not to say anything, He rather have his friend be happy, & that is all that he wanted. "What's up, Babe ?", Danny asked with concern, He was worried, cause Steve hardly cries, & if he does, It must be serious, He waits til Steve composes himself, & gives the loudmouth detective his full attention. "I am sorry, Danno", Steve said, now feeling embarrassed, as he got control of himself.

 

"Nothing to be sorry for, Talk to me now", Danny said gently, as he encouraged him, "I was so scared, I thought we were gonna lose you, _**I**_ was gonna lose you, You **_are_** the heart of the team, Danny, I think that you keep us together, Cause you always make sure that we are okay during the day,  & when the day ends". He took a deep breath, & decided to lay it on the line. "I can't hide how I feel anymore, I am in love with you, Danny, I have been for a long time", Danny smiled, & took Steve by surprise, as he pulls him down for a sweet kiss.

 

"I am in love with you too, Steve, I thought I would not get this chance again, But I am glad that I am, I love you, Steve McGarrett", Steve smiled, & said, "I love you too, Danny Williams", as they shared another kiss. They held hands after awhile, "Come on, Baby, As long as you are careful, You won't hurt me", He moved slowly to the other side of the bed, The Former Seal did feel exhausted, & he joined his new lover, & they fell to sleep, as they held each other.

 

The End.


End file.
